


Brainy Specs

by jadesolo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fitz Wears Glasses, Fluff, Pre-Canon, SHIELD Academy, based on a post somewhere on tumblr that fitz needs to wear glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her best friend doesn't show up for Chem-Lab, Jemma Simmons gets concerned...and curious. What on earth is wrong with Leopold Fitz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainy Specs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: just a little Academy era fluff, really. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

Simmons banged her fists against Fitz’s dorm room door. “Fitz! Fitz, are you alright?”

 No reply. Simmons groaned. He’d already missed Chem Lab this morning, and while that was bad enough, she knew he’d kick himself later if he missed mocking Professor Vaughn’s class. Fitz hated history class. “We get it,” Fitz had said one day, “Hydra were the bad guys, World War II, Captain America saved the day.”

Simmons pulled out her mobile from her coat, and speed dialed Fitz’s number. A second or two later, she could hear the  _Doctor Who_  ringtone on Fitz’s phone playing from behind the door. “Fitz! I know you’re in there, now open the door!”

From behind the door, she could hear a very loud groan of irritation, and a lot of crashing and banging. When the door finally opened, Fitz was holding his knee, a look of pain on his face. “Fitz, what happened?” Simmons demanded, grabbing her best friend’s arm and lead him to his bed. She scrambled around, frowning at the disarrayed mess on the floor. “And why is it so messy in here?”

“It’s always messy in here,” Fitz answered, still messaging his knee. He winced, obviously hitting a rather sore spot and he swore. “Though that may soon change, ow.”

 “I’m surprised it already isn’t; you’re always so neat in the lab, I’m surprised.” Simmons remarked, shuffling through drawers in Fitz’s desk

. “What are you looking for?” Fitz asked.

 “The first aid kit I gave you,” Simmons responded, finally reaching the bottom drawer.

“Wait!” Fitz cried, standing up quickly, and he swore heavily under his breath again. “It’s fine-really!”

 “Fitz, what is wrong? You’re acting so-well, bonkers!” Simmons demanded, forcing him to sit back down. “And how did you hurt your leg so badly?”

Fitz groaned, sitting back down on the bed. “I caught my knee on the corner of one of the filing cabinets,” he answered, gesturing angrily towards the culprit. Simmons glanced at it, and noticed the sharp edges of it. 

 “Roll up your trousers’ leg,” Simmons insisted

. “What? Why?” Fitz demanded, but when Simmons took a step toward him, he quickly obliged, and groaned at the sight of a rather shallow gash, but was bleeding nonetheless. “Leave it to me,” he demanded. “Managed to cut myself, yet my trousers seem perfectly in tact.”

 “Oh, Fitz.” Simmons said, grabbing her purse, and pulling out a plaster, and quickly put it on the cut. 

 “If ya had a plaster in your purse, why were you looking for a first aid kit?” Fitz cried.

"I was looking for an alcohol swab. Honestly, Fitz. I don't carry everything with me.” Simmons explained, giving him _the_ look. She sat down beside him as he rolled down his trouser leg. “Now what is going on? You missed Chem lab. You _never_  miss Chem lab.”

 Fitz sighed. “It’s hard to explain?”

“Well we have plenty of time before Professor Vaughn’s class, now tell me right now what is wrong. Or I’ll call your mum.”

 “No!” Fitz cried, and when Simmons smirked, he sighed. She could be so infuriating sometimes. He stood up, and opened the bottom drawer of his desk, and pulled out a pair of black rimmed glasses.

 “What are those for?” Simmons asked as Fitz hobbled back over to the bed. 

"For me,” he answered with a heavy sigh. He plopped the glasses on, and glanced at Simmons, a look of anticipation on his face, obviously waiting for her to laugh.

 “You need glasses?” she asked, frowning. “You never told me that.”

“That’s because I never wanted anyone here to know that.” Fitz answered, removing the glasses from his face and sitting them beside him. 

 “So you wear contacts everyday, okay…so what does this have to do with missing chem lab-or not returning my calls?”

“I was working on a project last night, and when I’m alone, I’ll wear the glasses,” Fitz answered. “Well, I was torching something and long story short, somehow I managed to melt my contacts.”

“You only have one pair?”

“That was actually the third pair I’ve ruined.” Fitz sighed. “My mum is sending some more from home, but they won’t get here ‘till tomorrow.”

“So your only option was to wear the glasses,” Simmons guessed. “and you didn’t want anyone knowing that you needed them.”

Fitz nodded.

“Aw, Fitz! No one here is going to judge you because of your glasses. I’m certainly not. They’re like-like brainy specs.” Simmons said proudly. “And if anyone decides to make fun of you, they’ll have to answer to me.”

 “You sure?” Fitz asked uncertainly.

 “Absolutely,” Simmons agreed. “Now come on, you don’t want to miss mocking Professor Vaughn, do you?” Fitz shook his head, and Simmons nodded, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek before standing up and heading to the door. 

Fitz smiled to himself, grabbed his glasses and plopped them on before following Simmons out into the hall.

 “You know, you kind of look like a Scottish Clark Kent,” Simmons decided as they headed to History class.

“Let’s not start,” Fitz retorted.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just had to add the Clark Kent reference. Not sure what a Scottish Clark Kent would look like though...  
> Feel free to comment! :)


End file.
